Pokemon mania!
by MutantFreak12
Summary: This story is about a girl name Dallas Jones who starts a Pokemon journey in the Johto league to become a Pokemon master and meets many friends on the way, captures pokemon, and many other suprises happen on the way


**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this, this is my first story I have ever done. Anyways for starters you can call me KC. Well here is the story about a new pokemon trainer named Dallas who lives in New Bark town and has a dream of becoming the world's best Pokemon trainer. **

**Disclamer: Pokemon is not mine!  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was Tuesday, May 29th , 2012 it was finally time for me to start my Pokemon journey to become a Pokemon master. I woke up at 8 am and realized I had only 30 minutes to get to Professors Damion's lab.

I rushed to put on my clothes and darted out of the door all of a sudden my mom, Samantha Jones shouted "Dallas aren't you forgetting something?" I twirled around looking to see what I forgot, I realized I forgot my Backpack with my clothes, food etc.

"Oh yah I forgot my backpack sorry mom." I answered my mom. My mom tossed me my backpack I and caught it and started running toward the Professor's lab.

I got to the lab, with only seconds to spare. Professor Damion greeted me with a smile and told me "Well are you ready to get your first Pokemon?"

"Yessss" I shouted. "

So which Pokemon do you want?" he asked

"I choose Cyndaquil" I said

"Good choice Dallas he'll make an excellent Pokemon for you." he told me.

I reach over to the Pokemon stand holding the 3 starter Pokemon, Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita, and grab the pokeball. The pokemon comes out of his poke ball and jumps on my shoulder. I tell Cyndaquil that You and me are gonna become the best that there is, Cyndaquil smiles and licks me.

"Cyndaquil are you ready to start our journey?" He shakes his head yes so I return Cyndaquill back to his Pokeball.

Professor Damion tells me "You got a great journey a head of you but before you leave here's your Pokedex with all the discovered Pokemon in it"

I reach out, grab it, and tell him thanks. I dart out of the door and begin my journey with my Pokemon and I.

**Chapter 1: Time To battle!  
**

After leaving Professor Damion's lab I started training my Pokemon, Cyndaquil. All of a sudden I was walking in the field and come across a Pikachu. I get ready for my first battle and shout "Cyndaquil I choose you." But all of a sudden I realized it'a already weak probably from another trainer that previously battled it. So I grab my empty pokeball and throw it at the Pikachu. "Yes, I caught a Pikachu." I Said. "Cyndaquil return" I shout. All of a sudden I see a pond I rush to it and grab my fishing rod out of my backpack.

23 minutes later I finally got a bite to my suprise it's a Gyarados. I scream as I saw it and quickly reach into my bag and reach for Pikachu and Pikachu comes out of his Pokeball. "Pikachu use thundershock" I say. The water is steaming with electricity now. And Gyarados is only a tiny bit wounded. "Pikachu use tackle attack , Then jump on Gyarados and use thundershock!" Pikachu does what I said and the Gyarados is now unconscious I grab a Pokeball and capture it. I was so glad when I caught the Pokemon, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

After capturing that pokemon I decided to head back on the road. With my Pokemon Cyndaquil, Pikachu, and Gyaradus. After 2 days of walking on the road I approach Violet city.

When I arrive there I see a huge sign "Home to the Violet city gym leader Falkner" I was so excited knowing that i'm near my first gym I ran to the pokemon center to recharge my pokemon, so I can maybe beat him. After recharging my pokemon I head to the gym.

I enter the gym and see Falkner just walking around talking to his HootHoot. I challenge him to a gym battle and he accepts. So we walk to the gym area and start battling Falkner throws out a HootHoot. I pull out my pokedex to see what it is " A HootHoot the Owl pokemon known to always stand on one foot and moves really fast the evolve form of HootHoot is Noctowl". As learning in an earlier age that owl pokemon are weak against electric pokemon so I throw out my Pikachu.

"Well you ready yet?" ask Falkner.

"Yah" I reply.

"let's begin then" Replies Falkner.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on HootHoot" I shout

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUU" screams pikachu as he uses thunderbolt.

"HootHoot fly away and use tackle attack!" says Falkner. HootHoot flys away and goes toward pikachu with a tackle.

"Pikachu use quick attack!" I yell. Pikachu dodges the tackle attack easily and hits HootHoot causing HootHoot to fly in the air.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" I yell.

"Dodge it HootHoot!" Screams Falkner. But HootHoot is too late to dodge and the pokemon gets thunder shocked by pikachu.

"HootHoot is no longer able to battle Pikachu is the winner" says the judge.

"Your not bad but you will not be able to beat dodrio!" says Falkner

"Ha, you'll see." I laugh.

"I guess i'll use pikachu for this one" I say.

"Oh, i'm so scared!" replies Falkner.

"Well will see who wins this round" I reply back to Falkner.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" I yell

"Dodrio use dodge, then trio attack!" says Falkner. Dodrio dodges and then uses a trio attack.

"Pikachu quick use dodge then use thunderbolt!" I quickly yell. But i'm to late and dodrio attacks pikachu.

"Pikachu please get up!" I say. Pikachu gets up and uses thunderbolt. Dodrio is greatly wounded by that attack but he still stood, but starts to shake.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt to end this battle!" I shout. Pikachu uses a thunderbolt and knocks dodrio out cold.

"Dodrio is no longer able to battle Pikachu is the winner."

"Not bad for a beginner I guess since I think your cute and plus I'm tired i'll think i'll just let you have the Zephyr Badge." says Falkner.

"Yayyyyyy" I shout. Falkner hands me the badge and kisses me on the cheek.

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime hey anyway what's your name?" asks Falkner.

"Dallas Jones" I Reply.

"Hey Dallas do you mind if I join you on your journey to become a pokemon master?"ask Falkner.

"Sure" I reply.

So Falkner and I leave the gym and head back to the Pokemon center. When we got there I decided to call Professor Damion. After about 3 rings he picks up.

"Hey Dallas how have you been doing since I last saw you?" Prof. Damion asks.

"Well I've caught 2 Pokemon Gyarados, and Pikachu, and I've also got my first gym badge aka the Zephyr badge." I reply.

"Wow that's amazing your way ahead of everybody else as a reward I'll send you a Pokemon of your choosing." says Prof. Damion.

"Well let's see.. I'll choose Charizard." I replied.

"Okay I'll send it right away." he replies.

The Pokeball appears so I grab it. "Thanks Professor Damion." I tell him

"Your welcome and good luck on your journey" Professor Damion replies and hangs up.

"Tha..." I say almost and relized he already hung up.

"Hey Falkner you ready to go to Azalea town?" I ask.

"Yes" he replys. So we walk out of the pokemon center and off to the next town.


End file.
